Misery
by AVeryVintageWallflower
Summary: Wednesday Bossert is a 16 year old girl in 1959 living in Liverpool. She is bullied. She is hated. She might as well go kill herself. Only one person can save her from her misery... or can they?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recgonize. **

**Hey, so this is a new story and I am going to try and make it original. I am also trying to raise bullying awareness. I am bullied everyday and I am going to show you what goes on in my life in this story. Yes, it is Beatle related and that will happen later in the story :) I hope you enjoy it! Also, there is some describing of cutting and things like that so if you don't like that type of thing you might not want to read this story...**

I am Wednesday Bossert. I am useless. I am stupid. I am a slut. No one likes me. Everyone hates me. I don't deserve to live. I am ugly. I should just go kill myself. I am alone.

I slowly slugged off to school. Dreading the long, hurtful day that waited to tear me apart. I already knew what was going to happen, I would walk in the front doors and immediately the whispering would fill my ears. I would be taunted as I walked through the hallway, I would sit down and recieve my maths exam. Failed. I would walk to the bathroom and eat my lunch in one of the stalls, hoping no one would find me. The day would end and I will get beat up behind the school. I would stumble home, cry, cut and then sleep.

The bell rung and I dashed off to homeroom, hoping I wouln't be seen by _them. _I snatched the books out of my beat up, rusting locker and marched to room 96. I stopped dead in my tracks when I felt something slimey ooze down the back of my school uniform. Giggles erupted in the hallway and tickled my ears. _Splat! _Whatever it was landed on the floor next to my feet. I looked down, it was a jam butty. I picked up the sandwich and chucked it back, only it didn't make it that far, it only made me look weak and _they_ snickered, _their_ eyes burning holes of hate through my whole body. The second bell rang and _They_ passed by me whispering things like 'whore' and 'ugly' into my ear. I blinked back the tears and headed to class.

I entered the room, 20 pairs of eyes followed and my ears burned. I took a seat at the back of the class and put my head down.

"Miss Bossert, you're late. That's the 18th time this month." Mrs. Rane scolded. I lifted my head slightly my eyes barely reaching her face.

"Sorry m'am." I muttered.

Once homeroom was over I headed to the science lab for my next lesson with Mr. Leenop. I again sat at the back, not bothering to pay attention, I simply made the missing chunks in the wooden desk larger and occasionally looked up giving a slight nod to indicate that I was listening, just so he wouldn't pick on me you see. I finished science and escaped the classroom quickly. Not before something grabbed my and pulled me back. I prayed with all my might that it wasn't _them._ I turned around and was relieved to see it was only Mr. Leenop.

"You forgot this." He smiled handing me my fountain pen.

"Ta." I managed.

"Are you sure everythings alright miss Bossert? You seem down."

"Oh, I'm fine. Just a bit sad about all this rain, you see." He nodded but didn't seem convinced.

"If you ever need to talk, you know where to find me." I thanked him and prepared myself for next block.

My day had gone according to plan. I ate lunch in the bathroom and was continuely made fun of throughout the day. I grabbed all of my materials from my locker and exited the school doors. I was stopped by one of _them_.

"Where do you think yer going whorebag?" She questioned, her smug face making me want to curl up and die. I didn't answer for I already knew that I was going to get beat up. I knew not to run, making note of the last time I tried. I ended up on the side of the road with a dislocated elbow. She grabbed me by the collar and threw me up against the cold red bricks of the school. Another one joined her and the teasing began, I would tell you the things they said about me but I don't think it is very appropriate to mention. Some of these words I didn't even know existed but I could tell they didn't mean anything nice. I was in tears now and tried to escape, this only resulted to another blow to the face. The second girl threw me down to the ground and I recieved a hard kick to the stomach. They looked at me, snickering and smirking and then dashed away. Leaving me struggling for air. I laid there until I could catch my breath, I stood up and ran home, tears making my vision blury.

I unlocked the door and sure enough no on was there. Ever since mum died, dad was never home. Always out partying and drinking the money away. I slipped up to my bedroom and closed the door. I sat down with my legs crossed on my bed, the cold razor in my trembling hand. It glided across the surface of my wrist, leaving perfect lines of red. The pain was now eased and I sat there. The blood and tears dripping down and leaving small splatters on my bedsheets.

I snuggled up in my bed, not caring that I was getting it all bloody. I closed my eyes and hoped that I would never have to open them ever again. I wished mum was here again. She'd help me get through this. This wouldn't happen if she was here. I would be normal if she was here. But, mum isn't here.

**Hi! So what did you think, too much? Sorry, it just makes the plot way better in the end. Please review! :)**

** - Lorbern**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognize.**

**Hi, so I probably won't update until Thursday or Friday this week. This chapter is going to be shorter than my other chapter but it might be a bit more interesting as well. Also, I am going to update The Birds and The Beatles: Paul, so make sure to check it out! :)**

I am happy. Really happy. I am in a grassy field with mum, playing and having fun. The daisies are swaying about like mad in the thick forest of the green grass that surrounds them, the big yellow sun is shinning away and I feel as if I am flying. I am flying. I keep flying higher and higher until _smash!_ I fall back down to the earth, this time everything is black.

I stand up and look around and realize I am home. I scramble up to my feet, my eyes locating the clock that reads 4:39 AM. I slump back down in tears, why am I still here? I decide I better go back to bed for another hour seeing as I didn't have to get up until 7:00. I climb back into the bloodstained sheets and close my eyes, I wish I could stay like this forever. It's perfect, the only thing missing is Elvis snuggled up to me. I fall back asleep and and awoke to the loud bringing noise of my alarm. I flung my hand over to shut it up, didn't work. I tried several more times and then gave up, I picked it up and chucked it across the room and it hit the wall with a loud _thud_! I hope it isn't broken...

I waddled over to my small closet and snatched the black and navy blue uniform clean off the hanger, I hated this stupid bloody thing. All blue and- and ridiculous like. At least the blue matched my eyes. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail, little curly pieces of black hair fell out, perfecting the look. I didn't bother with makeup, I was miserable at it and it would just smudge from all the crying I do in a day. I grabbed my satchel and went to the kitchen, a tall brunette wearing a pink silk robe was packing up her bag. A normal person would have freaked out, but I was fairly used to the odd women in my house. She pretended not to notice me and raced out the door, leaving a small note that read '_Thanks for the amazing night, call me up again sometime. - Kayla' _ I took the note and crumpled it up in my hand and tossed it into the rubbish bin. I scrounged through the cupboards for something eligable to eat. Nothing, it's okay I'm fat anyways I thought to myself.

I pulled my long grey coat on and marched out the door into the pouring rain, noticing a few cute teddy's standing about the school. They eyed me up and didn't seem to be interested, why would they be? I am hideous.

The day went by in a flash, surprisingly with no sign of _them,_ I must be getting it bad later. The pounding rain had cleared up leaving a greyish blue sky above. The teddy's were there again, this time flirting with one of _them. _An evil death glare was sent my way and the boys followed her gaze, their eyes resting upon me, one pair of eyes I found particularilly interesting in a mysterious way. Deep chocolate brown, with long eyelashes, and a crocked grin. I shook out of my trance and dashed home.

I arrived home and found dad asleep on the sofa, the wretched smell of alcohol stung my nose. I set my bag down and went up stairs, I put on my one and only Elvis record and I couldn't stop thinking about that boy...

**Hi! So, how was it? Did you like it? I bet you know who the boy is don't you? Oh, and no, I do not cut anymore, I used to... never again :) I'm getting better all the time!**

** - Lorbern :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey cool cats! Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, mum's cancer has been getting better and they got the tumor out of her lungs :) Yay for mum! I have been spending a lot of time with my family and they are basically over at my house everynight, making a mess that I have to clean up. Oh, and thank you guys very much for the reviews ;) I hope you enjoy! **

I was over the moon it was finally Saturday, no school. I slipped out of my bed and my feet hit the cold floor of my room, I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and headed downstairs. Dad was again gone and I was alone, like always. I looked through the cupboards for something to eat all there was, was a jar of mollases, some peanut butter, a half empty box of stale crackers and salt and pepper shakers. So, pretty much nothing to eat. I opened the fridge, butter and a couple bottles of beer. Well, I guess I have to go buy some groceries then... I trudged back upstairs and put on a black cardigan and a pair of dark blue jeans, I left my hair the way it was and put on my large glasses. I went through my savings and pulled out a fiver, I'm not buying much.

"Is that all for you miss?" Asked the clerk nodding to the bottle of milk, yogurt and bread.

"Uh- yeah. All I can afford really." I laughed handing him the money, he gave a small smile.

"Have a good day, miss."

"Ta, you too." I replied.

I pushed my way through the sailors and bustling crowd until I reached my neighborhood. The leaves were just turning yellow and the sky was a light blue, overall a nice day. I unlocked the door and set the paper bag on the counter and grabbed the jam and butter out of their places and made myself a jam butty, I haven't eaten in nearly 2 days. I finished and put everything away. I climbed back up the stairs and grabbed my favourite possesion, my guitar. I pulled out the sheet music from under my bed and began strumming.

_Oh Maggie, Maggie Mae they have taken her away and she won't be walkin' Lime Street anymore!_

_Oh, the judge he guilty found her for robbin' a homeward bounder, you dirty robbin' no good Maggie Mae!_

My mum used to sing that to me when I was little, not that I was a Maggie Mae or anything. This was mum's guitar actually and she gave it to me the day before she died. Which is the main reason it's my favourite thing in the whole world. I shoved the papers back under my bed and set my guitar by my record player. I climbed back into my bed and fell asleep, I hope I never wake up, ever. I don't even know why I am here, I mean I don't seem to fit in, I have no friends, I- just... I don't know anymore.

I woke up but it was still only 3:00 PM, maybe a walk to the park will do me good. I grabbed my satchel with my drawing stuff. I went downstairs and pulled on a dark green double button coat. I slipped on my winklepicker shoes and walked to the park.

There wasn't very many people around, just a few boys playing footie and a little girl playing with her grandad. I sat down on the bench and pulled out my notebook and a pencil and began to sketch. I drew the little girl with the curly blonde hair and large blue eyes and the old man with grey hair and the old brown coat the spread across his shoulders. He was chasing the little girl but she ran under him just before he could grasp her, he caught her and held her up, her small giggle echoing into the nothingness. My eyes scanned the park for something else to draw, my eyes caught a glimpse of a boy and his guitar, he was sitting on the bench opposite of mine. He looked up and I immediately recognized that crooked grin and those dark brown eyes. I stood up from where he was sitting and his figure grew closer to me._ Please don't notice me. Don't sit by me. Please don't notice me..._ Too late, he plunked down next to me.

"Hi." He said. I ignored him and pretended not to care. "Wha' are ya doin'?" He questioned.

"Skydiving."

"No, yer not.

"I'm drawing."

"What are ya drawing?"

"Pictures."

"Oh," He sighed.

"What's yer name?"

"Doesn't matter, it's all the same." _Go away, go away, go away..._

"Yes it does, my name's George... see?"

"Wednesday, I know odd name."

"I like it."

"Thanks..." I half smiled.

"Uh- well..."

"Sorry, I'm not much fun to talk to..."

"Nah, 'least yer talkin'"

"I've got to go, okay?" I lied

"Okay... I'll see you around?"

"Probably not, but sure."

I got up and left, wow... that was weird. Damn! Now I feel like a bloody retard. I got home and went up to my bedroom and sat on my bed, thinking. I don't quite know what I was thinking about, I just know it was great. I've never felt like this before... George... hmm...George! No, I can't like him... I just met him for christ sake! Anyroad, he would never fancy anyone like me.

**Yep, it was George :) But... I guaruntee they won't be a couple, ever. Maybe...**

**Review my lovelies!**

**- Lorbern**


End file.
